Generally, the limited slip differentials that have been developed until now use a mechanical lock method, an automatic breaker friction clutch method, a torque sensitive friction clutch method, a viscous coupling method, an active control friction clutch method, a Torsen method, etc. depending upon the operating method. Such conventional limited slip differentials were developed variously according to their operating methods. However, the actual circumstance is that the conventional devices have a drawback as the conventional devices had a large volume and the structure of the vehicle must be altered in order to accommodate installation space.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are drawings showing the conventional limited slip differential.
In order to compensate for such drawback, recently, the applicant of the present application, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, has developed a small-sized limited slip differential to be inserted into the differential device of the small-sized car for limiting slip differential.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the small-sized limited slip differential comprises a case (3), a shaft gear (5) having a gear inserted in the identical upper and lower form of the case (3), a gear (4) installed on the right and left of said shaft gear (5) and rotating with a gear engagement, and a cover (6) engaging up and down after other remaining parts are assembled.
The inside of the case (3) assembled as above is filled with oil having high viscosity, wherein it is constituted to limit the rotation of the differential pinion by pressure change of the oil.
However, as such small-sized limited slip differential constituted as above must be mounted inside of the slip differential device, its size is small, whereby there is a drawback of not being able to generate a high differential limiting ability.